


best. day. ever.

by allhalethekings



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, outsider pov, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/pseuds/allhalethekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something wrong, Zara just knows it because she’s a Stilinski and Stilinskis are never wrong about this stuff, so she asks Stacey about it the next day before homeroom.</p><p>“But how’s he acting weird?” Stacey asks.</p><p>“He gets jumpy when I come into the room and he’s on the phone and then he starts giggling a lot and sometimes I even hear him breathing really loudly at night!” Zara lists off using her fingers.</p><p>“Breathing loudly?” Stacey asks, confused. “Maybe he’s exercising?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	best. day. ever.

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful [Kamilla](http://www.derekhalesmate.tumblr.com) who helped me with translations for my TW Fall Harvest fic and had to wait so long for this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

There’s something wrong, Zara is sure of it.

Everything was normal one day and the next, her dad was all spacey and jumpy and _giggly_. Her dad was normally all those things but this time even more than normal. Like yesterday when she was talking to Stacey on the phone and then older man called for her dad and her dad took the phone and started giggling hysterically. It wasn’t Uncle Scott because Uncle Scott always talks to her first even if daddy picks up the phone.

Zara told Grandpa about it and then it happened when Grandpa came over for dinner and even Grandpa agreed that daddy was acting really weird! But he was laughing too so Zara doesn’t know what to think about _that_.

There’s something wrong, Zara just knows it because she’s a Stilinski and Stilinskis are _never wrong_  about this stuff, so she asks Stacey about it the next day before homeroom.

“But how’s he acting weird?” Stacey asks.

“He gets jumpy when I come into the room and he’s on the phone and then he starts giggling a lot and sometimes I even hear him breathing really loudly at night!” Zara lists off using her fingers.

“Breathing loudly?” Stacey asks, confused. “Maybe he’s exercising?”

Zara gives her best friend a flat look. “You’ve met my dad, right? He won’t even look at the gym! Always looks the other way when we pass it in the mall.”

Stacey considers this and nods. “Maybe he has a boyfriend or girlfriend. That can explain why he’s giggling all the time. Remember when Corey had a crush on Jennifer? He used to giggle _all the time_!”

Zara scoffs. “No way. Auntie Lydia told me if daddy ever liked anybody, it would be really obvious. She said I’d be able to see it even if I was super far away, even lightyears.”

Stacey has no other answers so they shrug and walk to class together. And even though Zara denied it, she can’t help but wonder…what if daddy _does_ have a boyfriend or a girlfriend? More importantly, _who_?

-

Her dad doesn’t stop being weird. It just gets worse. He forgets to put a note in her lunch bag even though he _always_ does and then forgets to bake the cookies for the surprise birthday party for Mr. Hale, who’s the _bestest_ homeroom teacher in the world! When Zara told him his daddy forgot, Mr. Hale was so nice about it, laughed, and said it was okay. Everyone forgets.

“But it’s your birthday!” Zara says and she’s so close to crying because Mr. Hale is so amazing. He’s the best teacher in the whole school because he always makes sure everyone understands what they’re learning and he has a party on the last Friday of every month to celebrate everybody’s birthdays and takes them on the best field trips.

Mr. Hale leans down until they’re eye-to-eye and smiles. She loves Mr. Hale’s smiles because he has the most adorable bunny teeth and he gets little dimples like Auntie Allison.

“Did you know one time I forgot it was my mom’s birthday?”

“No way!”

Mr. Hale laughs. “Yes way! Last year I was so busy moving back to Beacon Hills that I forgot it was her birthday.”

“Did she get mad?”

“Nope. Because she knew that I didn’t mean to and I called her as soon as I remembered so it’s okay that your daddy forgot. I’m sure it’s because he’s really busy.”

Zara crosses her arms and huffs. “Nope! He forgot because he’s been acting really weird and strange. I don’t know why and I told Grandpa but he just laughed and then I told Stacey and she thought maybe he had a boyfriend or girlfriend but that’s no excuse!”

“Um, boyfriend?” Mr. Hale asks slowly.

“Yeah, Stacey thinks he might have a boyfriend because he’s really jumpy too and giggles a lot on the phone and I didn’t think so but then he forgot to put a note in my lunch bag and now he forgot to make you cookies and Auntie Lydia always said Uncle Scott used to forget how to breathe when he met Auntie Allison so I don’t know!”

Mr. Hale looks at her with wide eyes.

“Would you be okay with it if your daddy did have a boyfriend?” Mr. Hale asks finally. He kind of looks scared and worried but Zara doesn’t know why so she rolls her eyes.

“Duh, I don’t care about the boyfriend part. Uncle Danny has boyfriends all the time and I love him! But Uncle Danny doesn’t forget about me or you because of a _boy_.”

Mr. Hale coughs. “Um—“

Zara darts in for a quick hug because Mr. Hale gives the _best_ hugs. “Thanks Mr. Hale, you’re the bestest. I wish daddy had a boyfriend like you because you’d probably remember everything, not make him forget everything.”

For some reason, saying that makes Mr. Hale blush but she doesn’t know why so she ignores it. Mr. Hale is the best.

That night, when she gets angry at her daddy, he can’t even think of a good excuse.

“If you have a boyfriend, you need to tell him to stop distracting you!” Zara says angrily.

Daddy freezes and turns around, eyes all big and scared.

“What?”

“I told Stacey you were acting weird and she thinks you have a boyfriend and then you forgot Mr. Hale’s cookies and he said it was okay but it’s not okay, daddy!”

“I promise I’ll make it up to Mr. Hale,” Daddy says but she is _not_ impressed. “But back to the boyfriend part. Would you—um—would you be okay with that?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Zara rolls her eyes. “Yes I don’t care if you have a boyfriend, no wait, I do care, but I don’t care if it’s a boy. Unless it’s Mr. Harris because yuck daddy, he’s old and Uncle Scott said he was really mean to you in school and you should have some standards.”

“You need to stop spending so much time with Lydia,” Daddy mutters, rubbing his temples.

“You need to stop letting a boy distract you from doing important things,” Zara hisses, glaring at him.

“Important things like feeding Mr. Hale cookies?”

“Duh!”

“Okay, what if I make it up to him by inviting him over and making him cookies?” Daddy asks, fidgeting. He’s nervous again but Zara doesn’t care because—

“YES! Can I tell him? Please please please?” Zara shrieks. She doesn’t even wait for daddy to answer, just jumps at him and gives him a tight hug before skipping away to her room because if Mr. Hale is coming to her house, she has to clean up her whole room and that will take _hours_.

-

“Is everything clean?” Zara asks, narrowing her eyes at daddy the next Saturday evening.

“Zara—,” he starts to say, and she can see a hand inching towards the mountain of cookies so she slaps it away.

“Those are for Mr. Hale, daddy!” she shrieks. “Did you clean up underneath the couch? Your room’s always messy too. Are the kitchen drawers clean? What if Mr. Hale has to get a spoon and he sees how messy it is?”

“Why would Mr. Hale—”

The doorbell rings and they both jump, Zara with excitement and daddy with—well, she’s not sure what he’s doing but he’s biting his lips and looking between her and the door and wait, Mr. Hale is on the other side! She zooms past daddy and almost brains herself on the door before stopping and flinging it open to see Mr. Hale dressed in a nice sweater holding pretty blue and pink and yellow flowers.

He smiles at her and bends down before giving her the flowers. “These are for you,” he says and Zara gasps.

“They’re so pretty, Mr. Hale! Thank you!” she gushes and pulls him into the house. Daddy comes to the door and smiles at Mr. Hale who smiles just a little bit bigger. They look at each other with dopy smiles on their faces before they turn to her. Mr. Hale looks nervous again and daddy bends down.

“Honey, we have to tell you something, okay?” Daddy starts and Zara nods because he’s looking at her with his _I’m-being-serious-now_ face (he really doesn’t have one but she lets him pretend he does). “Remember how you were asking about my boyfriend?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, it’s Mr. Hale.”

 _WHAT_.

Her mouth drops open and the flowers even fall down but all that doesn’t even matter because her daddy _has_ to be lying because—

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, Stiles,” she hears Mr. Hale say. Daddy turns around and looks up at him before looking back at her. “Maybe we needed to ease her to it?”

“Do you think we broke her? Der, we can’t break my only kid!” Daddy blabs.

“ _THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”_ Zara screeches before launching herself at her dad, who stumbles back but latches on to her anyways because he’s the _best_ daddy ever! “ _AND IT’S NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY!_ ”

“So you’re really okay with it?” Mr. Hale asks like he even has to.

“Duh! Daddy’s dating the bestest teacher in the world and I get to keep him forever!” Zara says excitedly. She gives a narrow-eyed look to Daddy. “I _do_ get to him forever, right?”

Daddy smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek before smiling dopily at Mr. Hale again.

“Only if it’s okay with him, sweetheart,” he says and Zara turns to Mr. Hale.

“Forever,” Mr. Hale repeats with the biggest and _prettiest_ smile.

_Best. Day. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at: [tumblr](http://hales-republic.tumblr.com) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/halesrepublic). 
> 
> Send me prompts, flail with me over Hoechlin's eyes, let's be friends - the whole shebang.


End file.
